AkumadeShushin
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: "Katanya kalau kita menghina nama orang yang sudah mati, maka orang itu akan menghantui kita loh" Ino tak percaya, Sakura yang keras kepala mendapatkan akibatnya. Gak pinter bikin summary ..


AkumadeShushin

Author: Levy Aomine Michaelis

Dimasa kini, diera globalisasi yang kian menipiskan jarak antar dunia nyata dan dunia maya, banyak bermunculan situs-situs menarik yang mampu menarik perhatian dunia, salah satunya ada situs "AkumadShushin". Situs ini mulai muncul pada tahun 2001 dimana isinya memuat berbagai cerita pamali yang sumbernya entah dari mana.

Entah siapa yang membuat dan bagaimana situs sederhana itu bisa terkenal di dunia tidak diketahui, namun dikalangan remaja terutama anak SMP dan SMA situs ini menjadi kunjungan favorit setiap kali mereka meluncur dalam internet.

"Lihat bahasan hari ini, katanya kalau kita menghina-hina nama orang yang sudah mati dengan kata-kata buruk katanya kita bakal dihantui oleh arwahnya loh." Gadis SMP berkuncir dua ini menggerakan mouse komputernya naik turun dalam tempo lambat, Sakura namanya.

"Apa sih Sak, masih aja percaya gituan." Gerutu gadis disampingnya yang berkucir satu, namanya Ino. Mereka sedang bermain diwarnet sekarang.

"Tapi banyak orang sudah mencoba loh Ino, katanya itu beneran terjadi. Tahu enggak minggu kemarin keponakanku dihantuin sama kuntilanak setelah siangnya dia melangkahi kuburan seorang janda yang baru meninggal." Ujar Sakura gemas, ia tak mau kalah berdebat. Ino kemudian menghela nafas.

"Sak, kita ini hidup dijaman modern. Yang kayak gituan mah enggak bakal terjadi, paling itu semua karangan keponakan kamu. Makanya jangan keseringan nonton film horor." Balas Ino jengkel karena dia diganguin dari tadi.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu ia kembali kelayar komputer. Sebuah ide konyol datang kepikiran Sakura.

"Ino pulang ini lewat kuburan yuk!"

"Mau mencoba pamali itu?" Ino greget.

"Iya, kali aja ada sesuatu yang terjadi. "

"Kalau beneran ada yang terjadi gimana?" Ino menoleh pada Sakura.

"Oh jadi kau sekarang mulai percaya kan?" Sakura menyeringai dan menepuk pundak Ino.

"Aku Cuma khawatir sama kamu!" Bentak Ino, hal itu membuat Sakura kaget.

"Eh i-iya aku paham kok, kamu tenang saja." Sakura mengacungkan kedua jarinya yang berbentuk V.

Namun yang namanya anak SMP itu biasanya egois dan keras kepala. Masa-masa labil yang mereka jalani belum dapat menuntun mereka kejalan yang baik.

Sakura dengan mantapnya memilih satu nama dari batu nisan yang dibacanya sepulang dari warnet tadi, tanpa Ino sadari sakura menghapal nama itu.

"Namanya tadi aneh sekali, orangnya pasti jelek dan jorok. Apalagi tadi kuburannya banyak rumput pasti dia orang enggak mampu. Ah, aku tahu itu orang pasti pemalas—" berbagai hinaan yang ditujukan Sakura pada sebuah tulisan nama dikertas yang ada dihadapannya itu ia lontarkan. Tak jarang ia menyebutkan langsung nama orang itu keras-keras beserta dengan kata-kata yang buruk.

"Sakura apa yang kamu lakukan malam-malam begini! Ini sudah jam sebelas dan kamu belum tidur, besok kan mau sekolah." Ibu sakura menegur dari luar, sakura tak sadar jika nada suaranya tinggi hingga membangunkan orangtuanya.

"I-iya Sakura tadi lagi menghapal ma.." Dusta Sakura, ia cepat-cepat membereskan meja belajarnya lalu naik ketempat tidur. Seakan lupa dengan apa yang barusan dia lakukan, Sakura kemudian tidur dengan perasaan senang.

Malam terasa panjang, angin dingin yang masuk dari ventilasi jendela kamar Sakura mendinginkan suhu udara. Sakura refleks menaikkan selimutnya, namun tanpa ia sadari selimut itu kembali turun menuju arah sebaliknya dan membuat Sakura kembali dingin.

"Ah dingin banget sih" Sakura menarik kembali selimut namun yang ia tarik bukanlah selimutnya. Benda itu terasa seperti kain namun sedikit kasar seperti ada taburan tanah yang menempel. Aroma khas kemenyan memenuhi ruangan itu dan menganggu indera penciuman Sakura.

"Ya ampun bau apa sih ini! Enggak enak banget." Sakura bangun dari tidurnya lalu mencoba menyibak selimutnya tapi yang terjadi kemudian sakura hanya bisa membelalakan mata tanpa bisa berteriak.

Kain yang dipegang oleh Sakura adalah sebuah kain kafan yang masih berbentuk pocong dan sangat kotor seperti habis diambil langsung dari mayat penghuni kuburan, bau busuk khas mayat pun menyeruak masuk dihidung Sakura.

"Hei bagaimana? Bajuku bau kan? Cucikan dong biar baju ku bersih dan wangi." Sebuah suara dari arah kiri Sakura membuatnya merinding, suara itu begitu berat dan dingin. Dengan perasaan tidak enak Sakura pun menoleh.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-EETAAAANNNNNN!" Pekik Sakura Kemudian tubuhnya langsung terpelanting kesudut kamar dan menabrak dinding, itu terasa sangat sakit baginya hingga ia harus mengeluh dan pingsan.

Seperti berayun-ayun diatas tanah Sakura terbangun ditempat asing, ia berdiri didepan sebuah gubuk kecil yang dihuni oleh sebuah keluarga. Keluarga itu terlihat tidak harmonis, sang ayah berselingkuh dan sang ibu memilih bunuh diri karena tidak tahan dengan tekanan hidup. Lalu kedua anak yang masih bayi dan berusia satu tahun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kemudian mati kelaparan. Tak ada yang memperdulikan keluarga itu karena mereka diisolasi oleh masyarakat karena sang ibu dianggap menderita penyakit aneh dimana seluruh tubunya dipenuhi luka basah yang tidak kunjung sembuh.

"Me-menjijikan." Ujar Sakura saat melihat keadaan wanita paruh baya itu.

"Menjijikan? Itulah nasib ku nak. Kau beruntung lahir dengan kulit yang mulus tanpa cacat." Ujar wanita itu tiba-tiba yang membuat Sakura refleks berjengkit karena takut.

"A-ampun aku tak bermaksud menghinamu. Aku hanya iseng. AMPUNN!" Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan memohon-mohon pada wanita itu.

"Akan kuampuni setelah kau mencucikan pakaianku." Balas wanita itu dengan nada datar.

Kemudian bumi terasa berputar lalu Sakura kembali kekamarnya. Kain kafan tadi masih ia pegang, dengan tertatih Sakura pergi kekamar mandi lalu menghidup keran air dan mencelupkan kain kafan itu dalam ember yang diisi deterjen. Ia mengucek-ucek kain itu dan menyikatnya hingga bersih.

Udara pagi yang begitu dingin tak membuat Sakura sadar dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang, ia terus menyikat seluruh sudut kain kafan itu hingga bersih tanpa bercak tanah sedikit pun. Fajar mulai datang dan suara adzan subuh berkumandang, kain kafan yang sedang diperas oleh Sakura tiba-tiba menghilang dan Sakura pun kembali tak sadarkan diri.

"Astagfirullah! Papa! Papa! Sakura pa!" Pekik ibu Sakura saat ia melihat anaknya sedang terkapar tak sadarkan diri dikamar mandi. Setelah sang ayah datang Sakura pun langsung dibawa kekamarnya dan digantikan pakaian oleh ibunya.

Suhu badan Sakuraa naik hingga ia dinyatakan demam tinggi oleh dokter.

"Kamu ngapain dikamar mandi malam-malam sayang? Sampai ketiduran disana?" Ibu Sakura masih khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya yang menurutnya tak biasa.

"Entahlah ma, Sakura tidak ingat." Jawab Sakura lemah, kemudian Ino datang dengan terburu-buru.

"Sak kamu enggak apa-apa? Kamu enggak mencoba mengikuti apa yang dikatakan di Akumadeshushin itu kan?" Sergah Ino.

"Akumadeshushin?" Ibu Sakura penasaran.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih Ino? Apa itu Akumadeshushin? Aku enggak pernah dengar." Sahut Sakura saat sahabatnya itu sudah duduk disampingnya. Ino terdiam.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian tidak usah membahas yang aneh-aneh. Lagian apa itu Akumade..apalah, namanya saja sudah enggak baik. Kalian tidak usah ngikutin tren-tren yang enggak jelas seperti itu ya." Ibu Sakura mengusap kepala anaknya lalu meninggalkan keduanya didalam kamar itu.

"Sakura, Beneran kamu enggak ingat apa itu blog itu?" Ino kembali penasaran. Sakura hanya mengangguk polos, ia benar-benar tak ingat apapun tentang kejadian semalam dan apa itu Akumadeshushin.

"Kenapa ekspresi Ino seperti itu?" Sahut Sakura dibalik diam dadakan nya Ino.

' _Maaf seharusnya aku memberitahu kamu dari awal, blog itu adalah milik dukun. Dan orang itu adalah ibuku. Sebagai teman aku sudah gagal.'_ Ino membatin.

Ino mengusap pucuk kepala sahabatnya itu dan berjanji dalam hati akan memusnahkan blog itu cepat atau lambat.

OWARI

Whutt? Apa ini? Sumpah gagal banget Horor nya.. :D

Btw kalau ada lagi nama lain terselip ane khilaf om, soalnya ini awalnya adaptasi cerpen ane yg gagal masuk kontributor. Tee-hee..

Saa owari?


End file.
